DeTemmienation
by pkkkkkkkkkkkk
Summary: Corey and Anna are two teens living in a village next to a forest. Nobody is allowed near the forest and Anna wants to find out why. She drags her friend Corey with to figure out this mystery, they both soon regret ever steppng foot in that forest.
"I say we do it"

"Are you crazy?!" Corey screeched in disbelief at the girl sitting on his bed. Anna sighed and threw his pillow at him.

"No and I'm serious, we should do it tonight."

"Anna you know the woods are dangerous, this is a bad idea." Corey said stiffly as he sat next to her.

"Oh come on, you know those stories are just old wives tales. Anyways aren't you curious?"

"Then why do the adults refuse to let anyone in? They wouldn't do that unless there really was something dangerous in those woods."

The woods have always been a mystery. Absolutely nobody was allowed to enter and nobody would say why. Honestly it got on Anna's nerves. She knew every square inch of their town and area surrounding it except for the woods. The fact that nobody would talk about it only made it worse, she wanted to know. Corey couldn't care less, people said they were dangerous and that was that. Who would want to risk it? Anna did apparently.

"Because their hiding something! Think about it, why else would they want people to stay away so badly?" She said excitedly.

"To keep people from getting hurt! We should just leave it alone." He snapped.

"Where's your sense of adventure? Think about it, there could be buried treasure out there!"

"Then they can keep it! I'm not going and that's final!" Corey stood and gave her a look similar to a stern parent. Anna matched his look with a glare of her own.

"It doesn't matter; I'm still going to go with or without you."

"Wait, what?" Was the only thing Corey could say as Anna jumped off the bed and rushed out of his room. It only took a second before Corey tore after her. She was already out the door when he reached the first floor. He slammed open the door and saw her sprinting towards the edge of the town. He took off after her as quick as he could. Corey was taller than her and had longer legs, but he couldn't catch up to her, she had had too big of a head start.

Anna made it all the way to the woods and disappeared into the darkness. Corey paused outside the menacing forest. It always had that off-putting feeling, like someone was watching you. Corey looked up at the sky; it would be getting dark soon. He had to go in and get her back; there was no way he was going to leave her there at night. He plunged straight into to the forest calling Anna's name.

The darkness swallowed Corey leaving no trace that two people had entered its depths.

"Anna. Come out, please!?" Corey cried out. He had been searching for at least an hour and the sun had gone down a few minutes ago. Corey heard a faint calling of his name before it was covered up by the trembling of branches overhead. He needed no further prompting before he began sprinting towards where he had heard his name.

As he ran the clacking of the branches grew louder as he got closer and closer to Anna. He could see her standing trembling in the middle of a clearing.

"COREY," she screamed when she noticed him nearing her. "WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Her warning came a second to late as white bodies leaped from the trees trampling him into the ground.

Wherever fur met skin red blisters sprung up itching like crazy. As he was pummeled by the strange creatures as they streamed past him his ears were blasted by a barrage of noise. As the stampede subsided Corey stood with ringing only to see his friend being dragged away by the tide of the strange creatures.

"ANNA!" Corey screamed his friends name as he raced towards the flow of white bodies. One of the creatures noticed his pursuit and stopped separating themselves from the rest of the group.

"hOI, i'M TEMmiE!" the small creature screeched as it promptly leapt at Corey's face, slowing his progress and causing red welts to appear on his face. He screamed in pain as the Temmie as it was called ran after its friends leaving Corey to scratch at his face before he realized that they were getting away."NO!" He screamed as the only evidence of his friend and the creatures being there was the distant echoes calling to each other "hOI, i'M TEMmiE!""hOI TiS mY FriENd TEMmiE!", "YoUR goNNa Be oUR New FriENd!"

As he ran the echoes became louder and clearer as Corey got closer. Then, silence. He stumbled into a clearing behind a ring of the Temmies. He was quick enough to scramble back into the brush without being noticed. From there he finally got a good look on the monsters that had lived within this forest for so many generations. They were white furred beasts with both the ears of a cat and a dog that where somewhat covered up by their pitch black hair. They all wore Grey sweaters while constantly vibrating as if unstable in a way. They were constantly smiling, at what he did not know.

The second thing he noticed was that Anna was trembling in the center of the ring of Temmies, when a slightly larger one broke from the ring to stand in front of her. This one was wearing a green and yellow striped sweater; its eyes glinted with an intelligence that was devoid in all the others though its speech patterns were much the same."hOI i'm TeM. yOUr nEW To The FOresT."Tem elaborated,"yOU LooK FUnnY, We fiX THat. yaYA!" Tem winked on their last word before lunging forward to bite Anna's arm.

The effect is immediate. She curls up in a ball shrieking as her body began to shrink sprouting white fur, her hair turning black starting from the roots of her scalp to the tips. She started to grow a pair of dog ears while her original became pointed resembling a cats.

Corey screamed running out of his hiding spot as the transformation was taking place. Tem turned to him as several Temmies pounced on top of him. He screamed having his skin break out in blisters again at the contact of the white fur.

"JoiN Us!" all the Temmies said in unison, the same words coming as a whisper from Anna as she neared the end of her transformation.

"YoU WoNT feEL A thInG!" Tem proclaimed nearing Corey who screamed in panic. He could see Anna rising from the ground as Tem closed in on him giving him a sharp bite on the arm.

White hot pain flared against Corey's vision causing him to pass out. As he floated in the darkness he was filled with an overwhelming sense of DeTemmienation.

He open his eyes, mouth naturally falling into a smile and said,"hOI, i'M TEMmiE!"

Notes:

If you liked it, Great

If not, thats fine :) p.s I do not own undertale it and temmie belong to toby fox and this fan fiction is the work of a friend of mine he posted this same fanfic on . I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. It's supposed to be a oneshot but my friend is thinking about continuing it so if he does I'll make some more chapters. But until then this is staying untouched. Bye.


End file.
